Challenging Situations
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Twenty Pokemon drabbles, set for a challenge. Poke/Human, Poke/Poke, Human/Human, really, mostly crack. As usual. Seventh one: Mew was right. The Legends were idiots. ::MewtwoxPMD2!Grovyle::
1. Tales::Mew::Giratina

(Mew/Giratina. Why? Don't know. Because...I like the pairing. Good enough. Giratina is Origin Forme, because that shit is WIN. This is the first of twenty prompts from The Domain forum, focusing on a bunch of words and stuff. So, here you are. I don't own. This one is Tales.)

* * *

Mew knew the tales they told about the God of Death. The Legends gossiped, after all.

Demon, they called him. Demon with the eyes of fire and the mask of gold.

She floated through the empty Hall of Legends and sighed. She was bored. Being the Goddess, and therefore, one of the most powerful Legends in existence didn't always mean a disaster on her paws.

"_Were the tales true?" _She thought. "_Is he really...really a demon?" _She sighed. She of all people should know better! She was the ancestor of all Pokemon, and if Giratina was a demon, she would be one as well.

Huffing in indigniation, she nodded. She certainly wasn't a demon.

...Still, she was lonely. And no one was here to accompany her through the boring, lonely day.

"_Why don't you visit Giratina?" _She thought. On any other day, she would've dimissed the thought. The God of Death kept to himself mostly, only showing up around meetings decreed by Arceus and herself.

But today...it seemed like a wonderful idea.

With a flick of her tail, she was soaring towards the Torn World to find Giratina.

She found him, as she knew she would, in front of the Wall of Remembrance.

Name after name after name. Pokemon, human, and everything in between, their names were listed on this wall after death to be remembered everlasting.

"Mew." He acknowledged her with a flick of one of his six trailing wings. She bowed. "Giratina." She said, acknowledging him as well, as was customary. Giratina tipped his massive head towards the wall.

"Dead men tell no tales, the humans tell the world. But the walls do. And this one's got some fascinating things to say." He trailed a wing down one of the columns, hissing softly as he stopped at a name.

"_Scintillating_, isn't it? Look, this one was a baby, cruelly ripped from it's mother's womb, while she gasped for air, and_—"_ Mew stopped.

"_Enough,_ Giratina!" She snapped, flicking her tail. "You go too far!"

The Death Dragon looked geniunely surprised. "Isn't that what you want to hear?" He said in amusement. "It's what keeps the gossip going, isn't it?" Mew shook her head.

"But...I don't..." Giratina's eyes hardened.

"Oh, you don't _what, _Mew?! Do you think I'm an idiot?! I know you all fear me! I know you think I'm a demon, that I'm sadistic, that I bring Death! Bringing Death, pah! As if Death is something that I could ever hope to tame, much less understand! YOU MOCK ME!" He roared, eyes blazing.

Mew stared at him. "I never believed it. Giratina, I know what you are. A Legend. No more, no less. You merely perform your duties; to oversee the Wall of Remembrance, and to be the guardian of the Torn World. Such as we all perform our duties." Giratina observed her, but the glow of temper in his eyes had not died down.

"We are what we are." He said. "You...truly believe this?" Mew nodded.

"But what are you, Mew?" He said in a deep, alluring voice. Mew looked into his eyes, and knew he wanted the truth. She looked down.

"You are the keeper of tales. I am naught but the observer. You record the stories people and Pokemon tell you; I merely watch as they play out." Giratina nodded.

"I keep a tale for you, Mew. You, the Goddess of us all, deserve a richly crafted story. But there is no love." He said, and for an instant, he appeared to be tender.

"You don't love. You perform your duties, and observe. Never daring to break the window and pass through." Mew nodded slowly.

Giratina smirked gently. "I could craft another story. A story that is much like before...only better." Mew wound her tail around one wing, and sat on his head, looking down into those endless gold eyes.

"And what would it entail, Giratina?" She purred, amused. Giratina thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"It would entail the keeper of tales to let the Godess see that you cannot be a part of your people if you don't partake in their sentiments." Mew laid her head down on his.

"I see. Would you partake in these sentiments with me?" Giratina purred, a strange rumbling sound unlike any Mew had ever heard.

"Of course. I will record your story...and with us two together, it will be much brighter for it." Mew nodded.

"Obviously."


	2. Anguish::Harley::Dawn

( You'd think that the Anguish theme drabble would be serious, especially coming from such an angst-filled writer. Well, U R RONG. Seriously, false anguish is like, Harley's thing, and I love this pairing. He and Dawn are, like, the world's biggest drama queens.

Also, as you'll see on the bottom note, based off my experiences with my rather...stereotypically gay-drag-queen-wears-feather-boas-to-school friend, Will. He, and I'm_ not_ kidding, missed a week of school because he was THAT distraught over the death of some soap opera character. He's...special. So there you go. /laughs/ Anguish drabble, number two for TD, don't own Pokemon.)

* * *

"DEAR SWEET GOD, I'M SO FAAAT!" Another fried pickle clattered to the floor, and Dawn Berlitz burst into tears.

"Dawn, hun, calm down. It's just the baby, feeding off you like a little parasite, slowly making you more corpulent and disgusting day by day by day by—"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, HARLEY!" She roared. The indeed rather noticeably pregnant Coordinator yelled intelligibly at her husband, throwing the plate of fried pickles and chocolate covered cheese at him.

Harley snickered. "False anguish will get you nowhere, kitten. I've got that perfected down to a _science." _Dawn glared at him.

"This," She said, getting in his face, even though he was rather tall and she rather petite, so really, she only came up to his neck, but she craned her head up and snarled at him anyways. "Is your fault. If you hadn't insisted on getting me pregnant rather than adopting, we wouldn't be in so much trouble!"

Harley raised an eyebrow. "Dawn, my love, I'm afraid only you're in trouble. I'm not puking up my breakfast, nor am I eating fried Twinkies and pickles."

Dawn stared at him, lip trembling and eyes filled with tears. Harley winced.

"_And heeeere come the mood swings." _He cursed quietly, knowing exactly how this worked.

"H-harley...you don't understand..." She trailed off, and Harley did feel a twinge of pity. He pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Understand what, kitten?" She sniffled.

"Rosco died today." Harley was confused.

"Who's Rosco?" Dawn shook her head, and wiped tears away.

"He...he was my favorite soap opera character on _As the Pokeball Turns..._and he...he...HE FELL DOWN AN ELEVATOR SHAFT!" She roared, bursting into tears and thumping down to sit dejectedly, legs knocking together at the knees and spreading out.

Harley couldn't speak. Wasn't sure what to say if he could.

"WHY! WWHHY! LIFE FUCKING SUCKS! FIRST THIS STUPID BABY, AND THEN ROSCO, AND NEXT THING I KNOW, YOU'LL TURN OUT TO BE GAY AND CHEATING ON ME WITH LUCIAN!"

Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Cacturne, Ariados, Banette, Octillery and Wigglytuff all watched this little charade with interest.

"_I can't wait to see how this kid turns out." _Wigglytuff remarked.

Harley stopped short at Dawn's random declaration.

"...What?" He said, really unsure of what the hell Dawn had just said. "Lucian!? Are you crazy? He's dating Aaron right now, and—" Dawn threw another pickle at him. Harley stood there for a second, and then cracked a smile.

"Is that _really _the best thing to throw at someone who you think is gay?" He drawled, picking up the pickle and running a finger down it.

"Oh, grow _up_." Dawn grumbled. Harley chuckled, and swung her up into his arms.

"Well don't worry, my pregnant little baby girl, I'll make you some cookies, and you can sit and watch your soaps. Okay?" Dawn nodded.

"I love you, Harley." She murmured, holding him gently. Harley bent down, and planted a kiss on her lips. "And I love you too, kitten. Now come on, let's get you into bed."

Five minutes after situating her in bed and turning on _All My Trainers, _he heard another anguished wail.

"WAAAAAAH! CHANDOLIAH!" Harley stared at the stairs, and waited.

Five seconds later, a shoe flew down the steps and hit the trophy case. Swinub looked up from his meal, shrugged, and continued eating.

Harley put his head in his hands, and swore. "No more soap operas. Ever."

* * *

(In memoriam to whatever soap opera my friend was crying hysterically over for a week, and missed school over. Will, we love you, you complete lunatic. And in memory of my pregnant cats, who really did get addicted to pickles. No, really.)


	3. Mud::Shaymin::Darkrai::

(Sorry for no updates. I was working on a theater production, and that's all I've been doing this week. I'm sure you don't care, though. /grins/

But anyways. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE this pairing. LOVE. I mean, Darkrai/Cresselia is all good, but I really like this one because...well, these were the two event Legends I got without using extra cheats on my AR. And I just think they look cute together. Shaymin is all sweet and tiny and cute, and Darkrai is like, 'Rawr I trap your children in nightmares!'

...So. Here you go, the third drabble, Mud! Um, anyways, one, don't own. Two, if you DO request a pairing, please no Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping, because I DESPISE them all. So, crack is all good!)

* * *

Darkrai sat in his small outcropping of rocks designed to look like a cave, staring out at his sea. He had just bid farewell to his sister, Cresselia, who had gone off to give chase to a young girl who'd found her feather.

He sighed softly, watching the Rattata frolic in the dunegrass without fear. They did not fear him, the Pokemon. They respected him as a god should be respected.

But the humans feared him. "_Nightmare-bringer," _They whispered, always looking over their shoulders for his shadow, "_Plague-carrier." _He rolled his eyes.

Okay, like Canalave was his fault. People always seemed to forget that _he hadn't even been on New Moon Island _at the time. He'd been up at the Legend's Hall, overseeing the creation of a new Hall almost two thousand years ago.

He huffed indignantly. Typical humans, blaming whatever seemed the most threatening.

He'd protected Canalave with his sister, as the two were separate halves of the same whole. They watched over the people in their dreams, Darkrai sending prophecies of horrors to come, Cresselia hope for the future.

Obviously, they preferred nice maybes to nasty will-bes.

He sighed.

There were many Legends who despised him for who he was; they said he was a stain on the Legends, and Arceus only knows why Mew would create something so pathetic.

But there was one who did not reject him.

Shaymin.

She was a sweet, gentle little Legend, and Darkrai personally thought she was the most beautiful thing that had ever walked the land of Sinnoh and beyond.

But she did not return his feelings; it's not like he ever asked her, but he just couldn't deal with the rejection of his one friend.

Would she mind if he visited her in Flower Paradise? He hoped not, since he was rather lonely and would enjoy some company...

That decided, he zoomed off for Flower Paradise, letting the spray of the sea comfort him and give him courage to visit Shaymin.

* * *

He found her by her white rock, which had some words in a human language inscribed on it. She was letting water soak in from the ocean, making the ground wet and muddy. He coughed. "Shaymin." She jumped, and seeing it was him, smiled.

"Darkrai! I've missed you so much!" He sighed softly. God, if she would just hug him, he'd probably die. He gestured to the muddy ground.

"Can't you just cover the thing in flowers? It's your power, right?" He winced. Smooooth. Real great, Darkrai. Now she's going to think that you're condescending.

She stared at the rock. "A girl buried her mother here." She whispered. "Right under the rock." Darkrai stared.

"...And this has _what _to do with our conversation?" He grumbled. Shaymin gestured down to the little seeds she had scattered around the rock.

"Mud makes things grow, right?" She said. Darkrai wanted to strangle her.

"_Yes, _Shaymin, it DOES. We understand. But that doesn't explain why you're not just making the damn things bloom." She looked up at him, and the adorable grumpy expression on her face made Darkrai smile. She was cute when she was grumpy.

"Because, stupid Darkrai. It's a lot more...satisfying to see something grow and bloom on it's own time, entrenched in the mud that gives it life. Effort and work make these flowers, not just simply a shake of my fur. And I think in this case, it's better that way." He read the rock again.

"...To whom I give my thanks. Oh...I get it. So it's like you're giving the earth thanks, and letting things grow naturally?" Shaymin looked up at him, and grinned.

"A bit like that. You're catching on, Darkrai." She smiled. "And there are other things we should let grow." Darkrai stopped.

"...Like...?" She smiled, and clambered up on the rock so she was able to get on his level better.

"Like your heart. It's big enough to accommodate only yourself. You don't really have time to give your love or effort to anything." She caught his eye, and sighed.

"But why should you? No one ever accepts you as you are, or appreciates what you do for people. No one ever gives you love—and love, like mud, is something that you use to grow things that are beautiful." Darkrai looked at her, and thought,

"_Oh, the hell with it. At least she'll know how I feel." _

"You do." He blurted out. Shaymin looked at him. "I...give you mud?" Darkrai resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_No. _Love." She giggled, and ruffled her flowers.

"Oh. Right." She looked up at him. "Well, I need to. After all, you need your heart to grow." Darkrai smiled, and picked her up, holding her to his chest. She didn't struggle, or squeak; she sighed in happiness, and snuggled closer to him.

He bent his head down and connected his forehead with hers.

"It's big enough for you. And that's enough."

They stood there for a moment, holding each other—

Until a wave from the sea splashed up, and covered them both with the dripping wet mud.

Darkrai groaned.

"Was that a part of this whole love thing, too?" Shaymin chuckled.

"No," She said, pointing to the little seedling that had begun to sprout, "But the effects are the same."


	4. Nauseous::MayxDrew::then MayxHarley

(...I...I can't write Contestshipping. I just can't. I mean, there's no DRAMA! Or tension! I mean, tension is like, the best part of a romance! I wanted to do something on bulimia, but that just kind of hit too close to the quick for me, so...I decided on fire. Burn baby burn.

Anyways, I promise there will be nice fluffy romance soon. I squeezed in a bit at the end, I swear. At any rate...I don't own. Drabble four, this is Nauseous.)

* * *

He disgusted her with every glance.

Why had she ever believed in him?

Those glances he gave her made her nauseous and dizzy with hatred. Drew was a sick little fuck, who'd used her for no reason at all, but for the fact that it amused him to see Harley's heart torn into pieces as she rejected the older man for Drew.

May sighed, and snarled at her reflection. Why didn't it reflect the vile beast she had been when she'd rejected Harley? The savage rat who ripped out his heart, that's what the mirror should show.

She knew that if she went to Harley and begged forgiveness, he might even taken her back. But she was so ensnared in those roses...

The thorns that he'd always picked off seemed to be haunting her to this day, stabbing deep into her throat. She spat into the sink, trying to force herself to vomit to rid herself of the nausea that always accompanied the aftermath of Drew's idea of 'lovemaking'.

She knew that he was using her, abusing her, but she just couldn't do anything about it. Her parents thought he was the perfect man for her, someone she should definitely devote her entire life to, never really knowing that behind that pretty smirk lurked fangs and a forked tongue.

She turned at the sound of her Glaceon approaching. "Run away," She seemed to beg her master, "Flee. There's nothing for you here."

She looked in the mirror.

The beast stared back.

She looked at Glaceon. "Get the Pokemon out of the house." Glaceon nodded, unsure of what her trainer was going to do, but following her orders anyhow.

May left the bathroom, and walked towards the television. The couch in front of it had her sleeping 'husband' sprawled out on it, snoring loudly. She sighed.

The beast.

She took a wire from the television, and frayed it, doing the same to another.

Quietly, she stuck them in a outlet, which sparked, catching fire to the fringe on the curtains.

She stepped back, and stared as the flames cheerily engulfed the curtain, then the couch, then—

Drew didn't start screaming until she was out of sight.

* * *

An hour later, May stared up at her burning house. The smoke made her nauseous, but she knew that part of it was because she was free now, and her body was cleansing itself.

So it was with great relish that she vomited into the bushes, cleaning the nausea away, purging herself of all the memories.

She turned to her Pokemon. Absol gazed at her with knowing eyes. "_You killed him." _The Pokemon said on a telepathic link. May nodded.

Absol stared for a second, and then grinned. "_Good." _

May nodded, gathering up her courage.

She was free now.

"May?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around. Harley, standing there with his Cacturne, looking concerned. "You all right, hun?" She sighed, and held her hands out to him.

"Will be." He looked at the house. "Fitting, isn't it? Seeing it's where he'll end up anyways..." May grinned. Even if Harley didn't understand the full extent of what she'd done, he was as happy as she was.

"Yeah." Harley held out a hand.

"My place?" May grinned.

"Pleasure."

The two walked off, as the house burned to ashes, sweeping away the sickness and the dread that had rotted away at May's soul, and made her nauseous with disgust.

And the fire roared cheerily on.


	5. Sky::AlicexDarkrai::

(Okay. To make up for the slight suckiness of last chapter, since I really can't write Contestshipping; hell, I can barely write Drew and May interacting for chrissakes, I wrote my personal favorite Pokemon/Human shipping. I LOVE THIS THING. I dub thee Grasswhistleshipping. :3

The 'we're all under the same sky' is a quote from one of my many musings. It was hard to base a drabble off something that short, but here you go. I don't own Pokemon. This is the fifth drabble challenge, Sky.)

* * *

Darkrai quietly watched Alice as she walked throughout the garden, humming a song on her leaf. The Pokemon followed her happily, all bouncing around her. It was adorable, and it would've disgusted him normally. The cuteness burned his eyes out.

But Alice...but Alice...she looked so beautiful today. She'd worn the same outfit, was doing the same things as usual, but today...Darkrai didn't know why, but she looked so much more radiant. So he sat and watched her.

About an hour later, the Pokemon departed to play, and Alice sat alone by the small pool. Darkrai continued to stare quietly as the leaves brushed the water, sending gentle ripples through the water.

"_Alice." _He called out. Alice jumped. "Darkrai?" The Nightmare Pokemon nodded. "_May I...may I speak with you?" _Alice smiled, and nodded.

"Of course you can, Darkrai. Come here." She said, patting the stonework next to her.

Darkrai floated out, and sat next to her, looking strangely at her. She looked a bit distraught, like something had recently troubled her. "_Does something worry you, Alice?" _She sighed.

"I...you know how I liked Tonio?" She said. Darkrai nodded. Alice sighed.

"I...I was going to ask him to marry me...and..." She bit her lip. "I...the Baron was in his house, and..." Darkrai nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"_They were doing human things." _He said bluntly. Surprisingly, Alice began laughing. "Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it, eh?" Darkrai stared at her as she smiled and continued to laugh.

"But Pokemon do stuff like that too, don't they? You know...love people." Darkrai nodded, and looked up at the sky, which was slowly becoming more and more reddish as the sun began to set.

"_We do, Alice." _She nodded, and stopped for a second.

"Do...do Pokemon ever love humans?" She asked abruptly. Darkrai stopped, and stared at her for a long, slow minute.

"_Alice...Alice...I don't know." _She looked down.

"Tonio said it was wrong...but I don't think it is!" She burst out, standing up and clenching her fists.

Darkrai raised an eyebrow. "_And why is that, Alice?" _She pointed up at the dying sun, slowly sinking down.

"Because we're all under the same sky." She said. Darkrai was intrigued.

"_What does that have to do with it?" _Alice thought.

"Well...we're all living under the same sky. We're all united by that common thing. There's really not that much difference between people...and Pokemon, either. We're all united by the sky, and...what's in our hearts, I guess." Darkrai thought about this.

"_Alice?" _He said. Alice turned to him, and he smiled.

"_We are all under the same sky, you say. We are one then, yes? Pokemon and people?" _She nodded. Darkrai bowed his head.

"_Then the difference in human and Pokemon does not matter." _Alice nodded. "Why should it? I mean...it's just a silly thing, really, not to accept love, even if it's in a different form than what's expected."

Darkrai wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

"_We are one under the sky." _He said happily.

Alice nodded. "Yes."

As the sun set, she laid her head on his shoulder, and watched as the sky became a cloak of velvet, with the shimmering stars glinting like diamonds in the fabric.

"_The sky changes." _Darkrai remarked. "_It changes...just like feelings. Sometimes, feelings grow stronger. Sometimes they disappear, and new ones form. Right?" _Alice nodded.

"Yes...I guess that we're kind of_ like_ the sky, too." Darkrai nodded, and pulled her close.

"_This is everyone's garden...under everyone's sky." _He said. "_But for now, it will just be for the two of us." _Alice smiled, and as Darkrai took her hand and brought her up to reach the sky with him, she kissed him, just once.

"Everyone's garden and everyone's sky...we are united by what seems like the smallest of things." Alice murmured, beginning to fall asleep. "But...if they bring people together, then they become much bigger, right?" Darkrai nodded.

"_Bringing people together...that's what they're meant to do." _

He hugged Alice then, and they stayed together, united under the sky.


	6. Bitter::MewtwoxJirachi::

(You know what I noticed? There's no freaking Legendary yaoi/yuri! Travesty, I tell you! TRAVESTY! So, I decided to write a whole new plethora of Legendary shippings, and start a yaoi/yuri Legends pairings outburst. Also, since all of these goddamn five chapters have been het! I am sick of het!

You may ask, why the hell did I pair these two together? I don't know...except that Jirachi reminds me of a very sweet, naive and childish creature; someone to perfectly balance out Mewtwo's...Mewtwo-ness. Plus, I think they look cute together.

Yes, I see contentment as apathy. I'm a person of extreme emotions, mostly, so when I see someone who's merely content, I go, 'yeah, Stepford Wife', really. Don't shoot me.

For all that requested pairings, I swear to god, I will get to them! I promise! But the problem is that I have to base the pairings off a theme, and some shippings speak to a theme and then I'm like, 'MUST WRITE THIS PAIRING NAO.' Yeah.

If I don't get to it for themes, this is going to extend LOOOONG past the twenty themes, so I promise promise promise you'll get your pairing goodness. I don't own. This is drabble six, Bitter. Also, hooray for coffee! Bringing people together!)

* * *

"I swear, I don't understand how humans drink this stuff." Mewtwo mumbled, hand grasping at a cup filled with a bitter, mocha-colored liquid.

Coffee. What a strange thing. Mew had suggested that he have some, since, according to her, it was one of the few things humans had made well.

So he went to a small city below the Legend's Hall, and purchased a cup of the stuff, /in human form, of course; Mewtwo, thankfully, had learned to shapeshift from Latias./

He stared down at it. "Perhaps I should let it cool first." He thought aloud, raising the cup to the skylight in his study.

It was so bitter. If you added more sugar, perhaps? Mew said that sugar was the stuff of the Legends, and he trusted her opinion.

There was a knock at his door, startling him out of his train of thought. "Come in." He called.

The door opened, and a small Pokemon floated in. Mewtwo smiled to himself.

"Hello, Jirachi." He greeted the young Wishmaster. The small shota Pokemon grinned. "Hello, Mewtwo!" He chirped, floating over to where Mewtwo sat.

"What'cha drinking, Mewtwo?" He said, sitting on Mewtwo's desk. The feline raised an eyebrow.

"It's called coffee. It's rather bitter." Jirachi cocked his head, and peered into the cup.

"Like you?"

Mewtwo was floored. "...I...no...what makes you think I'm bitter!?" He said, thrown off his stride for once in his life. Jirachi shrugged.

"You don't ever talk to anyone. You just sit in here and read! What good is that!? Why don't you try making friends? There's a lot of Legends around..." Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"You say this to me, yet, common knowledge is that I'm regarded as less than a Legend, since I was made by the humans." He said, staring at the small Pokemon. Jirachi shrugged.

"Well...well...I don't think that's true. Isn't one person good enough? I think that having even one friend would be a good idea." He questioned. Mewtwo had to admire the young Wishmaster's courage. Few would _ever _insult Mewtwo, much less tell him he had faults.

At least, to his face.

"No. I don't need acceptance, little creature. I am content where I am right now, alone and with books for company." Jirachi frowned.

"But not happy." Mewtwo raised an eyebrow again.

"I should think that content and happy are the same thing, young Wishmaster." Jirachi shook his head.

"Nuh-uh! They're not! See, when I'm happy, I'm cheerful and smiling, enjoying life, being a part of the whole thing. When I'm content, I'm just...apathetic, you know? Drifting...just letting life wash over me! Pantomiming the motions of life! You shouldn't do that!" Mewtwo stood up.

With two surprisingly gentle hands, he took Jirachi up, and held him up to his own face. Jirachi stared back without fear. Mewtwo liked what he saw in his eyes. A very brave little thing, set in his ways. Mewtwo was impressed.

"So, then...how would you propose I become happy, rather than content?" Jirachi thought for a second.

"Maybe...for one, you could drink sweeter coffee!" He said, summoning a few sugar cubes, and plunking them in Mewtwo's coffee. "It'll make you sweeter too, I bet!"

Mewtwo chuckled. He took the coffee in his hands, and took another small sip. Indeed, it was sweeter, the bitterness an undercurrent...that actually tasted rather nice. It blended in with the sweet much better now.

"See? So, did it work?" Jirachi said, floating over to the cup again. Gently, he lifted it out of Mewtwo's hands, and took a sip. He nodded. "Yup! It did! See?! Aren't I smart?" He said, looking up at Mewtwo for approval.

The Legend laughed. "Mmm. You are very smart, Jirachi. And very sweet, as well." He said, running a bulbous finger down the Legend's pointed headpiece. Jirachi giggled, evidently ticklish.

"Why don't you stay with me for a bit? Teach me how...to be happy?" Mewtwo asked the smaller Legend. Jirachi nodded.

"Sure! Anything for you, Mewtwo!"

Jirachi plucked a book off the shelf that had a promising title, and sat in Mewtwo's lap, snuggling into his position. Mewtwo tried to hide his rising blush, but thankfully, Jirachi didn't notice.

As Jirachi read to him aloud, Mewtwo felt the strange apathy he had wash away, replaced by a warm feeling in his entire body.

"_Is...is this happiness?" _He forgot Jirachi was a Psychic as well, so was surprised when he got an answer. "_If you want it to be." _

Pleased with that answer, Mewtwo sipped his coffee, happily listening to Jirachi's sweet voice, and silently thanking humanity for ever inventing the warm liquid.

Who knew caffine could bring such two people together?


	7. Idiocy::MewtwoxPMD2Grovyle::

(This is a REALLY REALLY REALLY late birthday present to Jack, who came up with this pairing; Developmentshipping, Mewtwo/PMD2!Grovyle. Personally, it's my third-favorite Mewtwo pairing, right after Mewtwo/Mew.

This coincides with the Connecticut ruling on marriage, which makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside, though it wasn't intentional.

I promise I'll get to some femslash as soon as I can. It's HARD thinking up femslash pairings for Pokemon that I like and can write. /Sighs/

Quick question for my reviewers; would you mind if I put in some Fatal Error shippings? I have a few good ones, but I don't know if anyone else would read them, soooo...well, let me know.

Drabble seven, this is Idiocy, and I don't own!)

* * *

Grovyle sighed, and looked up at the beautiful hall, blinking up at it. "So," he muttered, "this is the afterlife people are _dying _to get into?" He winced at the joke. Ugh. He really had to think this nonsense through once in awhile.

God, he missed Ari and Soren. Ari had been his friend, his beloved partner...but she was gone now. He missed her still.

The Legend's Hall, however, did have nice architecture...

"Idiot." A voice sounded from behind him. Grovyle turned around, and stared at the speaker.

"Excuse me?" The Wood Gecko Pokemon spat. The speaker, a violet-and-silver feline...creature...raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your joke fell flat, I'm afraid." Grovyle could tell this cat was laughing at him, and in response, he sent out a Leaf Blade.

The cat merely raised an eyebrow, as the leaves bounced off of him. "Quite spirited, aren't you?" He laughed quietly.

"I like it." He held out a hand.

"My name is Mewtwo. What might yours be?" Grovyle was wary for a moment.

"Grovyle." He said, accepting the hand.

* * *

"I just don't understand it!" Mewtwo raged at Mew, who merely sat on the shelf in Mewtwo's library, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Don't understand what, Mewtwo?" She asked, blinking at him with her overlarge blue eyes. Mewtwo huffed.

"I felt these strange feelings. For another male. You call them love; like what you have with Lucario." Mew spat out her coffee.

"Who told you—" She stared at his amused expression.

"You were totally bluffing, weren't you?" She spat at him. Mewtwo huffed.

"Yes, and you just proved it. But that's hardly the point here. The point is, he's male." Mew nodded.

"Mmm, I noticed. You sure know how to pick 'em, Mewtwo." The larger psychic glared at her. Mew giggled. Mewtwo shook his head.

"He's...male." Mewtwo said. Mew rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we've been over this. _And?!" _Mewtwo gestured with his hand.

"Exactly! He's male! It's not like this is...well, normal..." He said softly. Mew rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because being a bioengineered psychic Legend cloned from a piece of my freaking _eyelash _is goddamn normal. Come on, Mewtwo. That's not what's bugging you." She observed him, and saw his expression change. He looked beaten.

"The other Legends still reject me. You understand I have no problem with this; you are my friend, and some of the female Legends who serve you are kind to me. I have my books." Mewtwo sighed. "But I just don't...you know, they'll frown upon it. The Legends—"

"The Legends are idiots." Mew said bluntly. Mewtwo paused. "What?" Mew huffed.

"Well, anyone who doesn't accept love for what it is—love—is an idiot in my eyes. So what he's male? So what, Mewtwo? You're _Mewtwo. _What the hell do you care for!?" Mewtwo stared at the now angered kitten.

"...I...I see." He bowed.

"Thank you, Mew."

He teleported away, and Mew sighed. "Men. I swear..." She muttered, opening back to her romance novel. "Oh, Ram Thorne," She sighed, "sweep Stella off her feet..."

* * *

Mewtwo scanned the area for Grovyle's psychic scent. He managed to pinpoint it around the Grass-Type's Glade. He sighed. Shaymin's grove would probably have been a good place to start, at any rate.

He found Grovyle listlessly arranging a pattern of sticks in a small, secluded part of the forest.

"Hello." He spoke, as Grovyle turned around. He nodded to acknowledge him, and turned back to his work. Mewtwo sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"May I sit with you?" He asked. Grovyle looked up, and nodded, surprise written across his face. Mewtwo sighed with pleasure, and sat down. "Thank you."

He merely observed Grovyle for a time, before Grovyle carelessly mentioned, "You know, I heard your conversation with Mew." Mewtwo jumped.

"You...you did?" Grovyle nodded. "Uh-huh. I merely was going to find someone to show me around, but instead, I happened upon quite an interesting conversation." Mewtwo blushed, a strange-looking sort of thing for the large cat.

"Well..." He let the sentence hang. Grovyle looked up.

"Mew was right. The Legends are idiots." Grovyle beckoned him over to the sticks he had been arranging.

They formed a word; LOVE.

Mewtwo merely smiled.


End file.
